User blog:Queen Armada/Feroz Khan the defenseman
If Indiana was serious they would hang on to me as valuable and have us as a team practice many hundreds of times before and structure hopes for NHL.They have to do crackdown on NHL men behaviour that gets like many universities.Get rid of this partying behaviour and the dangers of many cities and world from fans and others that know about famous people.If you can eliminate these dangers and dangers of milionaire and purpose to being millionaire.So you arrange and install a calmness in hockey and ball hockey.Not many disruptions that go on to distract someone in US cities,madness and dangers and this effects person's emotional state and state of mind.Or else military and police will keep taking the roles and the expansion teams from Indiana.Hockey is changing to thugs and large men that are violent.They are all doing military plays and their playing slyles from police and military being selected as Pro Hockey.Cop and military have different attributes and hockey is catered to them making teams of their families.Their playing style is hockey.Wrecks up players like mine and many players have to adjust to military and government's playing styles became famous club's format for coaching and hockey.Many pro sports are huger and wider.But this imaginary NHL coach does not understand what destructive problems he has.And him being negative and Allah's worker,Canadian that is stubborn and need fact.He needs the World analysts to show him when I play what the problems are.To circle them and show them what I am doing right as defenseman and what is wrong from their side.And this is what he's going to go through with his assistant coach redneck.This chemistry to start with won't work.I have ethics as all defenseman in playing defense.If I overplay too much defense I won't score and I can score.Problem was nothing wrong with my non-white hockey techniques.I got some techniques from watching Bellows,Iafrate,Chelios and Larmer.Those methods wreckup my play and these 2 coaches are doing that.They interfere and get in my way which is what is working out.They are not a fan of mine at all.And they should know that things backfire on them when I play like a defenseman and forwards score.I have 0 points but we are winning to a win.Does it have to be like that everyday.No I don't play like that and I am not just plain defensive defenseman.I am not a crafty forward and can only forecheck temporary til I have to retreat back to defensive position back to near goalie.These 2 villainous men don't understand why I score and go on on that I don't copy white players.Going to their teams destruction and Hellcats should not celibrate too soon.Nothing has been done and they are under Chicago being milked as slaves like cow.A breakdown happens when I have to spend too much time forechecking and then other players come in and gang up on me to overpower the ball from me and get in my way of scoring.No support.Then they send it to attacking zone and score nothing I can do about that.I do not have forwards power to pry away the ball from opposition.I can steal it but I need someone in slot and all my passes in slot go nowhere.You have to have forwards ready in right areas to receive accurate blind pass.Surprise that gets me to score sneaking up extra on forwards and then I score.I am not a garbage shoveler and I don't thrive on that.Rebounds from net area and I need the ball by forward should be doing this to find me in scoring position.I am always i scoring position for instant goal from easy pass.Also breakdown at not getting my playmaking craft into the game.I have this gift and when its lop sided to just goals it means I am hogging the ball.Team work.The other team will be on to this that I have to hog it which is breakdown on Calgary.They rely on hogging it to score and the players will choke the slap shot by being traffic force them to overwork and carry to go to net like all defense and forwards know to lay dirty rough tactics,measuring.I need forwards that team players and are playmaker or sniper,goal scorers.Not players that hog.The opposition is jamming infront net to takeaway slap shot.The other players need to get the ball passing to pry away at the traffic,to do work and use hogging to carry the ball and have many infront of net leave after ball carrier and then to pass it back to me at the point for a blast or a pass like Chelios.Don't know how to utilize my arsenal and what I have.I have wristers and powershots from point.I have slappers from point and one-time Leeman like wristers near net and Marois and Larmer wristers outside crease area.I have long cross passes from attacking zone and breaking out cross passes.I have backhand passes from behind the net and many shorter passes crafty near crease area that I approach.Not getting my passing activated as a team.Choking on offense especially arsenal I have and power of my blast.Team has to organized in rush and carrying the ball in attacking zone to get me used to the powerplay setup.And I can easily penalty kill.Reading me the defenseman.Team has to understand and mainly the coaches.And I can nail people as every defenseman like Tinordi did.I have people in my sights and to nail them with my solid body.I need support in understanding your defensive/offensive defenseman and 1st and only.I am not a speedster either.I creep up like Bellows.I also can deflect shots in and want special shots easy for me to deflect shot at where my blade and shaft is,not a useless quick snap that is not deflectable shot for me.I can screen goalie from my size.I don't get caught up in rough stuff and leave to get into scoring and passing position.I am always in passing not just shot.Ready to pass and passes are assists that kill a team with our players scoring.I don't need a rough team either people just have to teamwork and know about their leader Queen Armada on defense.If you want the firepower and all of dynasties you'd better work for it to me especially and not use me.Got to have great respect and limit down lessons your taught by Allah on Indiana.You know it has to be very safe and not dangerous and reckless with man rowdiness and unexceptable behaviour.No partying or anything to do with socializing from men need ethics.No busted teeth or cuts with stiches.No spearing or other dangerous attacks.No belted from enforcer and cheap shots.When I play street hockey or when I did I am an offensive defenseman that is defensive an expert and a leader.I am a playmaker and a goal scorer.My play is to chip in on the attack and add as an extra forward,4 on the net and I have an excellent blast from the point with accuracy.I have my excellent slap shot and one-timers.I am excellent cross ice passer in attacking zone.I am going to break Mario Lemieux and Wayne Gretzky's records and be defensive.I have acelleration on the play to sneak up and catch the opponent team off guard and score with my slap shot or pitch in on net area,stay in between faceoffs or go back to the point blueline to get ready to fire.I use my powershot when I am passed to.Many goalies and teams have no chance against me for I go on breakaways as a defenseman and score,wrister or slap it for the posts as goal or stick handle and like my soccer play level tap it in far post in.I usually blast above the goalie's shoulder or for the blocker and will go 5 hole and pads areas to score.I can bodycheck someone in front of the net as a steal and one-time it in.I could score 120 goals and have 200 assists and 70 powerplay goals and be plus 100.I am not huge but big enough to play physical and am a transexual female but size is from being a Queen.I am of Tribal Pacific in origin and did not make it not having authoratative or military like police conditioned.I have my creativity and to go for the kill in scoring with assist or score bang it in by going to the net and walk into goalie when it is loose and stick taps it in.My favourite players are the 1987 to 1993 Maple Leafs and Chicago Blackhawks of 88 to 94 and Brian Bellows,Chris Chelios,Ed Olczyk and Doug Gilmour and Steve Larmer and Goulet and Al Iafrate.Leeman.Daniel Marois.These influences and I go down wing like Bellows and blow it by the goalie far post.Leeman http://toronto-maple-leafs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity around the crease area one-time wrister and powershot slot area and creative behind the net like Olczyk and to blast it like him from the point.Chris Chelios wrist shots and point passes.I am a great team player and put my forwards on breakaways by putting a breakaway pass up in the air near my goalie,faceoffs up and it drops to put him on a breakaway,scores and I can do this 7 times,assists.I usually score a hattrick and my defense,my goalie shuts out.I deflection and screen the goalie and can hog the ball.I need practice to adjust my play to an arena and start my shots and they will go in on a goalie,adjust my shot and practice in an arena and I'll be way better.Shock when I go in and don't have an adjusted pattern,behind a school messes up your head.Practice shots from the point and adjust my shot to score in corners of the post and to do my plays off the boards.I then play defense to wreck up plays and take out 3 players and shadow their big scorer.Wreck up him with the ball and block shots with side of my leg and smother the ball and breakout and send a long pass to my forwards.My passes go right on the stick as long passes to their blueline in my zone.I stay behind with my goalie to play ahead on the other team as a rush will come back and I'll be able to set up with my stick like Chelios.And doing hard work makes me into a great scorer and my talent.I setup a breakout by winning the battles for the ball and travel with my soccer abilities.Soccer is important as hockey as they are similiar but we have 3 more forwards and 2 extra defenseman.Same concept and hockey and soccer.FIFA I will make a rule for me to pick players and leave the NHL for FIFA for Canada or USA.FIFA Street video game.I also call plays and can lead my team.I can take on players much larger than me and over power them.I don't want injuries and dangers for the sport is raw and need more armor and for it to be comfortable when I wear it to make the puck as safe as a tennis ball.Then I'll be effective.I am great on the powerplay and penalty kill.I hold my stick up the shaft on a large and long stick for my blasts and the chokeup theory is terrible for me.I keep my eyes down as I approach and play head up not to shoot,periferal vision to make instant plays.I dribble the ball with my stick and don't have forwards stick handling abilities and do hard work and score as a defenseman and in soccer a defenseman to attack the net and go to defense on a lead or to do more damage.Khan on defense.I with my practice am way better than Europeans and work awesome with Europeans.They remember or like North America like immigrant and we have chemistry from Carlton Place for the players and they came far on grey coach GO bus,Bramalea,ON.Tennis courts but I am way better guys.They must have made it as NHLers I watch on Red Wings and all teams.I am not a dirty player and want to learn further the rules of NHL and how to body check and to do everything legal and not spend any time in penalty box.I can put in my manpower to expansion NHL team Indiana Hellcats http://www.indianaice.com/ and be its owner and franchise player and to get Hellcat players and European Immigrant chemistry and some friends from the past that go excellent with me.Team work and like teams I like like LA Kings,Ottawa Senators and Detroit Red Wings.Passer team and to have defenseman that can cover me with plays with teamworking.Showers I must have my own private and to do this for seasons.Now I learned from Durham Region ON that I can score goals as a playmaker.I decide when I have played enough defense to go up as extra forward and surprise on net with extra skill and "scores".I am defensive infront of the net to takeaway scoring goals and use my dribbler pass to get out of the zone and put my player on breakaway to score.I can send to the net a dribbled pass that scores.I can stay infront of the net to receive a pass for a one-timer wrister.My team to find me and send wrist pass that is not bouncer to me and I score side of net infront crease.When I breakout to where forward is to get the pass and start passes.My bursts to go to where forward is to score near the net and in faceoffs area.Teamwork as Hellcats.I have my blast that goes in with many crowded to wait for opening.I can wait for rebounds and put them in to score.I can go in and like a forward temporarily go in and forecheck,steal the ball and reach to send the ball in far post inside.I play defense to cover scorer and to stay on them and block them from receiving pass and force them to shoot so I can get in way and block it from net.I have my duties around the net and crease area to get rid of the ball in danger.I use my poke checking to swatter the ball and get the ball out of attacking zone with a wrister or back hand chip.Better way of taking out people by going to the ball not huge body of large men.Use non-contact and stick checking.And to takeout prime scorer of the team going in on the rush to get ready and look around for any scorers and their locations.I don't have enough speed to out run anyone for I'll get raked on my shins with shaft to hit the shin.Monuverabilty and search to dump in the ball from my end to send it up cross into corner.Now I would score more than 2 hattricks.And if they could make hockey much safer get rid dangers without busting out teeth or any other dangerous injuries and just get the players like me there and to have privacy for my own hotel change room.Then get rid rowdy men's stuff and just have me there for my skills.Not to get to the men's stuff too much and let go of me.But there is men's ethics in this sport.Even though Queen Armada on defense is great player and defensive minded better player with a team and team work.My plays are more like under Western Hockey like the Flames.And this is making me score hatrick every night and few assists.Now I need to be a Hellcat and have equaled out distribution proper balance more assists than goals.Maybe some nights I'll have hatrick with few assists and breakout with 8 points,1 goal and 7 assists.Hellcats will know what I do and we will be efficient unit of scoring forwards with speed upfront and anchor defense with offense from me.Leader of the club.Bring this to NHL and raise President's Trophy and Stanley Cup to start Dynasty and rivalries.I am the difference the Queen on defense.At least 3 points a night and my hard work to outwork other club. Category:Blog posts